Life of the Turtles in Monster High
Follow life of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as the students of Monster High. They're students at day, but heroes at night. They have to protect their new friends from their enemies like the Shredder and the Foot Clan and their ally, who are aliens from Dimension X that are known as the Kraang. Characters Protagonists *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo Allies * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Cleo de Nile * Ghoulia Yelps * Lagoona Blue * Abbey Bominable * Jinafire Long * Skelita Calaveras * Spectra Vondergeist * Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Sir Malachi * Ice Cream Kitty * Spike/Slash * Leatherhead *Miwa/Karai *The Utroms *Deer Spirit *Isi Dawndancer *Catty Noir *Astranova More will be added! Antagonists *The Foot Clan **Oroku Saki/Shredder **Chris Bradford/Rahzar **Xever/Fishface **Tiger Claw **Baxter Stockman/Baxter Fly ***MOUSERS **Foot-Bots **Bebop **Rockstedy *The Kraang **Kraang Prime **Kraang Subprime **Mrs. Campbell **Biotroids **Traag **Granitor **Kraathatrogons **Spasmosaur **Rocktopus **Bioelectrical Eyeball **Living Atoms **Long-Tongue Worms *Snake/Snakeweed *Vic/Spider Bytez *Timothy/Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Fungus Humungous **Mushroom Men *Dr. Victor Falco/The Rat King **Giant Rats **Aristotle *Squirrelanoids *Chong/Spy-Roach *Parasitic Wasps *Newtralizer *Dream Beavers * Speed Demon * Triceratons Empire More will be added! Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to Monster High! # Grab that Kraang! # Pizza Party # It came from Dimension X! # When Kraathatrogon Roamed the Catacombs # Meet Mushroom Men # Foot-Bots are After You! # Party Kraasher! # Mikey the Ice Cream Maker # Exchange Students # Date, Love and Slash! # Headless Biotroid on the Loose! # War of the Wasps # Sir Malachi's First Day # Kraang Tech is not a Toy! # Nothing to Fear with the Vampires # Lovely Night for Leo # Spider Bytez You! # Being Ninjas are not Easy # Revenge of the Giant Rats! # Revealed the Reason of Hate # Mutagen is not a Drink # I'm the Good Guy Now # Kraang is lost in the Catacombs... AGAIN! # Fish, Fly, Dog and Tiger vs. Turtles # Kraang the Conquerors! Season 2 #Mummies in the Wrong Bodies! #Petsitter of Ice Cream Kitty #Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck at your Service! #Rebooted Foot-Bot #Turtles' Night Out #Searching for the Turtles #Racing with the Speed Demon #Secret of the Deer Spirit #Tour in T.C.R.I #Justin is Hungry! #Escape from Dimension X! #Mad M.O.U.S.E.R.S! #Hey! Where are the Turtles? #Here comes Mondo Gecko! #Mixed Up Together as One! #Dragon Temper #Hunting in Haunted High #Target: Astranova #Doomsday Part 1 #Doomsday Part 2 Season 3 #Party with Astranova More will be add! Trivia *Episodes 1-17 is before the time that Donnie completed the Retromutagen that cured April's father. *Slash stayed as a villain in Date, Love and Slash!, because this was before he decided to be an ally to the Turtles. *During Season 1, Karai was still a member of the Foot Clan. *After the Kraang invasion at New York, the Ghouls set out a search to find where the Turtles are. * Racing with Speed Demon is happened before Speed Demon will meet the Turtles. * The Deer Spirit had talked with the Ghouls in Secret of the Deer Spirit. While he never been talked with the Turtles. * After the Triceratons annihilated Earth, Astranova is the only ghoul who will appear. Category:Series Category:Fans Series